Laundry Day
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: AU, OOC. Part of the Jade!verse. Who knew that doing laundry can be this much fun?


**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is NOT mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.**

**AU, OOC.**

**Alright, here are some more kittiness, since there will be no more, after the new chapter of Jade. So have fun! Hopefully I'll get more ideas for more oneshots.**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun covered the town in golden color, one beam flashing on an opening glass door. Through this door, which the motel's name was painted on, two men stepped in with one duffel bag each in their hands. From behind the door rumbling of washing machines and dryers flooded out, while the newcomers walked into the neat little laundry.<p>

The taller, but younger man carefully stepped to one machine, mindful about the black furball perching on his shoulder, looking around the place curiously with huge jade-green eyes. The older man smiled at the kitten's round eyes and caressed the animal's neck. The kitten wagged his tail, which lured out soft chuckles from his owner's, although the younger man laughed from the tip of the tail that tickled his neck.

The pair put their bags down onto the washing machines and emptied them. The kitten tilted his head, as he observed what was going on. Soon the heap of laundry was divided into four piles: two colored and two white ones. However, a kind voice called out to them:

"Excuse me, sir!"

The younger man, - _'His name is Sam'_, the kitten remembered – carefully turned around and found an elderly woman standing in front of him.

"Yes?" he smiled politely.

"I'm really sorry" the woman spoke, her genuineness clearly visible, "but animals are not allowed in here."

Fear showed on Sam's face, while the older man, Dean, inspected the scene worriedly. However, the most frightened was the kitten: Sam felt as the animal shrank into himself and his head into the man's locks.

"Please" the young man said at last, "let him stay with us! Jade is very intelligent, smart and most importantly well-behaved. He won't cause any trouble in here. I promise!"

"I'm terribly sorry" the woman protested reluctantly, "but this is the rule…"

"Please!" Sam interrupted. "He's scared to be alone and he only feels safe with me. Please, let him stay with us!"

It was obvious from the woman's face that her heart and mind pulled her two ways, but then the kitten looked up from his hiding place with glinting jade-green eyes, scared to death. Finally the woman sighed and a smile showed up on her face.

"Alright" she sighed again and the two men felt relief wash over them. "But if he causes any trouble…"

"He won't" Sam shook his head.

"We promise" Dean added quickly. Even Jade let out a meow, attesting his agreement, and straightened out. The woman returned to her place to serve her customers. Sam carefully lifted Jade down from his place and put him on the top of the washing machine then stuffed the white clothes into the machine. As it started humming, he turned to the bench to sit down, but the kitten meowed. Seeing that the animal was standing on the edge of the machine and lifted up one of his front paws to reach out to him, Sam got the kitten down to the ground then sat on the bench, where Dean was already occupying a seat.

As they waited, the older man nudged his brother and pointed to the washing machine. Sam's heart swelled from the endearing sight.

Jade was sitting in front of the door of the washing machine and was peeking into the rotating drum. His head was tilted to the side like always, when he was musing about something. All of a sudden the kitten started following the rotating motion of the clothes; from the speed of the rotation his owners were wondering how his head didn't fly away by now. The brothers chuckled at that and Jade glanced back with a mew; it was like he was grinning himself. But when he turned forwards, he stood up on four legs and made up his mind.

He jumped against the machine's glass door so suddenly that his owners cracked up laughing from surprise. The kitten started pawing at the glass with lightning speed – and without claws, of course – like he wanted to get the clothes out. If the drum stopped, he did, too, when it started again, the kitten continued.

It went like this until the washing machine's program came to an end. Sam then stood up with a grin and lifted the kitten in his arms, petting the purring furball softly. Jade was extremely satisfied with himself, because he lightened up his owners' mood. Dean stepped to them, too, and stroked the silky black fur.

Finally Sam put the kitten onto the machine and put the white clothes into the dryer then after starting it, he stuffed the colored into the washing machine. It began humming, so the young man picked the kitten up, carefully sat onto the top of the machine, put the kitten into his lap and leaned against the wall. He felt Jade nestle into his lap then he closed his eyes and let the machine's pleasant vibration lull him into a nap. Jade's purring died down with a tiny sigh, as the little kitten fell asleep.

All the while Dean returned to the bench and observed his brother and his tiny companion with an easy smile. He was happy that Sam found his peace at last; if he was able to fall asleep in a laundry, then nothing can trouble his mind. The man had a hard time believing that such a small, innocent creature could bring that peace for them like that little furball, who was curled up, sleeping blissfully, his black nose buried into a front paw. The blessed light of the afternoon sun descended onto them through the window.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon!<strong>


End file.
